


Reverse

by MisticRays



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor is eager, BDSM, F/M, Reader tries to be a dom, Slight teasing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticRays/pseuds/MisticRays
Summary: Reader wants to be in charge this time
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 154





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I did because of some friends wanting some bottom Alastor. I've never done BDSM before, I've never written it so I hope I did okay? Heh...

It was a strange thing, being with the Radio Demon. He never showed affection outside of closed doors, mostly because he didn’t want to appear to have any weakness, but you didn’t mind. He had always been like that. The start of your relationship had been rocky and unsure, mostly on his part as he didn’t have a fucking clue how to properly court someone. It was endearing though, all the little mishaps he would have. It made your heart soar to think this powerful Overlord wanted to be with you and only you. That, out of all the demons he had met during his time in Hell, _you_ were the one who grabbed his attention. 

When the two of you _were_ behind the four walls of his room, he was as affectionate as he could be. Soft touches, little kisses, sweet words whispered in your ear...it was enough to drive you mad. In the bedroom, however, it was even wilder. He loved having complete control over you, making you come undone with his hands and words; loving the way you would squirm underneath him as he slowly slid into you. His ears would twitch and his smile would grow at every little sound you made. He loved it when you begged, absolutely adored it when you lost yourself. 

Which is why, when you slowly approached him one day, you felt extremely nervous. He loved being the dominate in the bedroom and you had always just assumed it would stay that way. You certainly had no qualms with it. But then Angel Dust had said something about how a lot of demons liked it when their lovers took over.  Then he had to ask if Alastor ever let you have control in the bedroom and the look on your face must have been answer enough for him. Angel had laughed and suggested trying it, which is why you now found yourself standing beside Alastor as he worked on some papers for the Hotel. 

“Yes, darling?” Alastor asked without looking up from his work.

“I uh...I had a question,” you mumbled softly, pulling at the ends of your hair in nervousness. Alastor paused in his work and peered up at you, his smile soft and curious. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer so you were between his legs. 

“What is it, dear?” Alastor asked softly, leaning up to kiss under your jaw. 

“W-well I was wondering if I could...uh...” You stumbled over your words as his kisses started moving downward. “If I could dom you? In uh...in the bedroom?” Alastor froze for a moment, processing your words. He leaned back and there was an impish look in his eye, his soft smile having turned to a smirk. 

“Darling,” he very nearly purred and you felt your knees shake. “You want to take control?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you hissed. “I want you underneath me.” Alastor was suddenly standing and grabbing your hands, leading the way to his bedroom. 

“How could I say no to such a pretty plea?” He hummed. Once you were in the bedroom, he sat on the bed and leaned back so he was using his arms as support. “Alright, darling. Ready when you are.” He raised an eyebrow and waited while you stood there, unsure of where to start. You figured getting him naked would be the best place so that’s exactly what you did. Standing between his legs, you began unbuttoning his dress shirt and revealing his lithe form, marred with scars from so many years ago. His skin was cooler than most other demons, something you quite enjoyed. Everything was so warm in Hell. It was a nice contrast from the day to day heat. 

Quick thinking, you began kissing a trail down his chest as you continued to unbutton his shirt  until you got to his stomach. You left a soft bite just above his navel and revelled in how he jumped a bit at it. Kissing back up to his chin, you pushed off his shirt and ran your hands over his skin, humming to yourself. 

“Darling-”

“I didn’t say you could talk,” you cut him off with a snap, leaning back to look him in the eye. His eyes widened a bit but his smirk grew even more. “You’re going to have to keep quite unless you want me to gag you.” A line he often used on you. It felt so _good_ to be the one to say it instead. Alastor nodded to show his understanding and you hummed in delight. Now, for those pesky pants of his...There was already a tent visible and you ran your fingers lightly along it. Slowly, you knelt in front of him and began undoing his belt and zipper, sliding the pants off with ease. You pressed an open mouthed kiss against his boxers, feeling his cock jump at the feeling of it. You heard a quiet ripping noise and looked over to see Alastor’s claws had gone through the bed sheets. 

“Now look what you’ve done,” you frowned. “Those were my favourites.”

“Ah...sorry, dear. I can’t...you just look so-”

“And what did I say about talking?” You stood up suddenly and straddled his waist. “Guess we’re going to have to use that gag after all. And we’re going to have to tie you up. Can’t have you ripping apart the entire bed.” You placed a quick kiss on his lips before going over to one of the dressers and taking out two long pieces of cloth. You were so thankful that Alastor had installed a headboard with holes in it. So much easier for tying up. “Alright. Lay back against the pillows and hold your hands above your head.” Alastor did as he was told and you straddled his waist again, making sure his hands were nice and secure against the headboard. 

“Is the gag really necessary, darling? I can be q-” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. You put the other piece of cloth in his open mouth and tied it around his head. 

“There we go!” You sang. “Much better. I must say, I do like this look on you, Alastor. Now where was I?” You slid down his body, making sure to rub against his erection for a moment, before bringing yourself face level with it. You started peppering it with small kisses over his boxers, humming in delight every time it twitched. You peered up at Alastor and saw him staring right at you, his eyes hooded, and panting slightly. Oh yeah, you could get used to this. 

S lowly, you removed Alastor’s boxers and tossed them aside before grasping his dick and giving it a few slow pumps. A small groan escaped from Alastor and it was music to your ears. Watching him lose his control was a heady and powerful feeling and you could understand why he loved it. 

“Do you want me to suck you?” You asked in a low and sultry voice, something you never thought you’d be able to do. “Hmm? Do you want to feel my mouth taking every inch of you?” Alastor nodded and you grinned, watching as he strained against the tie. You leaned down and swiped your tongue up his shaft, flicking it against his head before finally swallowing him. The noise he released could have made you come right then and there. It was delicious and just made that power high jump up even more. 

You bobbed your head up and down, switching between a slow pace and a fast one. It didn’t seem to matter how fast you went though, Alastor was a panting mess under you within seconds. You weren’t satisfied  _quite_ yet though. You hollowed your cheeks and gave one huge suck before slipping him out of your mouth.  He groaned at the loss and you grinned up at him before sitting back on your legs and removing your shirt. You had decided to go out and buy something special for this and by the look on Alastor’s face, you had chosen correctly. You had bought a push-up bra that pushed your breasts together quite nicely. It was black with red lace covering it.

“You like?” You asked as you traced around the edges of the bra. Alastor’s eyes followed your hand intently, the heat in his gaze practically burning you. “I thought you might. I picked it out just for you. And you wanna know a secret?” You leaned down so your mouth was right beside his ear. “The underwear matches too.” You felt Alastor struggle even more against the ties and couldn’t help the giggle that came out. “Ah, ah, ah! You’re not allowed to touch me!” 

You moved away from the bed and slid your pants off, revealing said matching underwear. Doing a little spin, you watched as his eyes ate you up. Your grin turned feral, much like his always did, and you slid the panties off before going back to the bed. You decided to keep the bra on; you looked way to damn good in it. 

You were so wet, you could feel it on your thighs as you moved. You wanted to take him and just go to town but at the same time you wanted it to be slow and torturous.  Raking your nails down his chest, you leaned down and peppered his skin with kisses. 

“Mmpf.” Alastor tried to talk but the gag wasn’t letting him.

“What was that?” You asked sweetly, looking up at him. He let out a sigh, his eyes piercing you. You knew what he was trying to say. ‘ _Fuck me already._ ’ He was being such a good boy...you supposed he could be rewarded with such a thing. You sat back up and grabbed his cock, aligning it with your entrance before sliding completely down. Both of you let out twin moans, your eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of him. This angle was completely new to you, having never been on top before. It felt so _good_ and _deep._ You were sure to lose your mind quickly at this rate. 

You began a steady rhythm, opening your eyes so you could see every expression on Alastor’s face. It was glorious; his eyes were closed and his back was arched slightly, soft moans escaping him. You couldn’t keep quiet either, the feeling of him inside you driving you up the wall as you moved. He always felt so big, no matter how many times you’ve done this before. It was amazing. 

“You going to come for me?” You panted and leaned down so you were beside his ear again. “Hm? Are you going to fill me up? Make me take every single drop from you?” Alastor groaned and nodded, opening his enough for you to see the pleading look in them. Reaching up, you undid the tie holding his hands up and Alastor sat up with such force you almost fell off of him. He ripped the gag out, his smile absolutely feral, as he grabbed your hips and started slamming you down onto him. You gasps as his hands roamed everywhere on you, wanting to feel every inch of your heated skin. 

His orgasm exploded in you, Alastor roaring in your ear as he came. Reaching down, he began rubbing your clit and your own orgasm wasn’t far behind. It left you shaking and panting, your head resting against Alastor’s shoulder as he lifted you up and cradled you against him.

“Well then!” He said cheerfully. “I say we do that more often!” 

“Agreed.” You laughed and snuggled closer to him. Yeah, your relationship was weird but it worked so well. 


End file.
